Raine Checks on Sasha
The Winter Dance gets underway and the gang has been hired to make sure the party is perfect. Ratchet: Okay.. Cupcakes baked, decorations set, disco ball rolling.. Looks like everything is in good shape. Kiva: What's left? Clank: It seems everything is in place. Kiva: Nice job, everyone. Raine: Kiva, have you gotten word from Sasha lately? Kiva: Actually, she contacted me first. She's having trouble deciding a baby carriage and I helped her out. Raine: Okay, good. Kiva: Anyway, I hope Genis shows up with the last batch of cupcakes. Raine: The one with the chocolate chip? Kiva: Well, yeah. Raine: He should be here any minute now. - Right on cue, Genis shows up with the remaining cupcakes and placed them on the table. Genis sighed for relief when Kiva approached him. Kiva: Wow... Those looked great, Genis. Genis: You think so? These just came out of the oven. Kiva: Nice. - Kiva tried one of the muffins for herself. Kiva: Yum... Right on the spot, Genis. Genis: Thanks, Kiva. Sally: Why isn't anyone dancing? It's called a dance. - The kids started dancing and had a good time. Charlie and Peppermint Patty later showed up with a punch bowl. Patty: Marcie, look! Everyone's here! - Patty ran off to join the dance, leaving Charlie to take the punch bowl. He is about to walk towards his crush, but ended up getting his shirt stuck on the door. Kiva: Oh, here. I'll hold the punch bowl, so that way, you can get your shirt unstuck. Charlie: Thanks, Kiva. Kiva: You're welcome. - Kiva takes the punch bowl and puts it on the table. Franklin: Okay, ladies. It's time for you to show off your best move. Which one of you will win the first half of our dance competition and take home the trophy? Let them hear it! Genis: A dance contest? Kiva: Yeah. Why not making this dance a little more interesting? Genis: I suppose. - Suddenly, the Little Red-Haired Girl won the contest so far, judging by the uproar of applause. Kiva: Wow.. She's good. Genis: They loved it. - Then, it's the boys' turn to show their dance moves. Even Snoopy, disguised as Joe Cool, jumped in. Genis: Is that Snoopy? Kiva: Yeah, I'm surprised that you recognize him. Genis: Well, he's not a kid, that's for sure. Kiva: I know. What's Snoopy doing here anyway? Genis: Having fun, I guess. Kiva: Yeah. - Then it's Charlie's turn to do some dance moves. At first, they seemed confused about his instructed moves, but then, he cuts loose with his own moves, which surprised the audience. Kiva: Wow... Look at him go! Genis: I totally get it now. Having fun is more important tonight. Kiva: Yeah. - All of a sudden, Charlie slipped and his shoe hit the water sprinkler, causing the kids to ran out and the dance ended so soon. Genis: Oh no... Poor Charlie. He didn't catch a break. Kiva: I know. That's too bad.. - Suddenly, Kiva's GummiPhone is ringing again. Genis: Man, you keep getting calls lately. Kiva: Yeah. I better answer it. - Kiva answered her GummiPhone and Sasha appeared on the screen again. Sasha: Kiva, are you there? Kiva: Yeah, I am here. What's wrong? Are you okay? Sasha: Yeah, we're fine. I just saw a breaking news report. An auto repair shop, nearby you, has been robbed. Kiva: What!? Sasha: That case you guys are working on? He might be on the move again. I'll send you and the gang coordinates to the crime scene. Be careful. I don't want Ratchet, you or Lisa to get hurt. Kiva: Don't worry, I'll be careful. Thanks, Sasha. - Sasha nodded and hanged up her call. Genis: Is everything okay? Kiva: Yeah, the auto repair shop got robbed. I'm heading over to the crime scene. Genis: Alright. Some others might be there already. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva ran off to the crime scene. Genis first looked at Charlie then head back to the hideout, as Charlie walks home. Snoopy offered the last cupcake to him, but Charlie refused and walked on by. Category:Scenes